kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Princess vs. Princess
"Let's Play Princess vs. Princess" is the 38th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 90th of the series overall. Synopsis Princess Kaeloo and "Princess" Stumpy have a duel, where the winner wins the kingdom and the heart of Prince Quack Quack. Plot Prince Quack Quack is heading towards a castle on his horse, where a princess is imprisoned, and he manages to fight off the guards, only to reach an extremely confusing point: two signs, both pointing to opposite directions and saying the princess is there. Princess Kaeloo waves at Quack Quack, when "Princess" Stumpy tells him to ignore her. Kaeloo is annoyed, since she was supposed to be playing the princess, and the two of them start arguing over who Quack Quack should pick. Quack Quack, too confused to choose between them, winds up picking a nearby sheep as his princess. Kaeloo wonders how she will have a "happily ever after" now that Quack Quack is gone, and decides that there's one princess too many in the kingdom. Kaeloo and Stumpy glare at one another. Later, "Princess" Stumpy decides to ask a sorcerer, Chalazar (Mr. Cat) for help. He narrates his problem to Chalazar, who falls asleep out of boredom. He eventually wakes up, and Stumpy gives him a flashback: Princess Kaeloo challenged him to a duel, where the winner wins the heart of Prince Quack Quack. Chalazar guesses that Stumpy lost, as usual, but to his utter shock, Stumpy says he won. The flashback continues, showing Princess Kaeloo tripping and falling. "Princess" Stumpy makes fun of her. Princess Kaeloo asks for a rematch the next day at dawn. Chalazar is shocked, and then notes that if Kaeloo didn't transform and beat him up, there must be some sort of foul play going on. He uses a crystal ball to see where she is, and finds her on a date with Quack Quack. Infuriated, "Princess" Stumpy crashes the date and says he wants his rematch immediately. The two princesses get ready for the rematch, and Chalazar tells "Princess" Stumpy what to do to Kaeloo. "Princess" Stumpy hesitates, wondering what Kaeloo will do to him if she gets angry, but Chalazar pushes his horse into the fight. Each round of the battle, Princess Kaeloo keeps falling down. Chalazar realizes that Kaeloo must be cheating. He goes up to her and asks her about it, but she claims to be very angry at Stumpy. She decides to hurt him... with a feather. Princess Stumpy decides to go ahead without using his hands. Kaeloo rushes ahead with the feather, but Chalazar keeps using his magic powers to replace it with dangerous weapons. Eventually, when he gives her a baseball bat, she gets angry and transforms, and is about to hit him with the bat, but he uses his powers to disappear and "Princess" Stumpy gets hit, making Kaeloo the winner. Later, a disappointed Kaeloo apologizes to Stumpy, and explains that she was trying to lose on purpose so Stumpy would know what it was like to be a winner. Mr. Cat starts laughing at the mere suggestion of Stumpy winning something, and Kaeloo angrily transforms and chases after him. Prince Quack Quack hands Stumpy a tiara, and the latter is happy, thinking he is a "champion". Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Sheep * Scooter-Horses Trivia * In this episode, everybody acts as though Stumpy has never won anything before, but in a few other episodes, he has won games. * Mr. Cat's sorcerer name, Chalazar, is a possible reference to Salazar Slytherin. Gallery Princessvsprincess.jpg Evilsorcerer.jpg Princessstumpy.jpg 13319803_1182011621808910_7117866625952279976_n.jpg Princesskae2.gif 915B4FC7-ABF3-46F0-88FA-89DD17D81CBB.jpeg 5B62B65E-314E-4499-B52E-D52F35D349C0.jpeg 30797522-7DB1-4137-99B6-14F9F573744B.jpeg Screenshot 20190921-002315.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes